A wide variety of audio and/or video content is available to users. Various programs or services allow users to provide their comments or feedback regarding particular content, such as particular songs, particular movies, and so forth. However, such programs or services are not without their problems. One problem is that such comments or feedback typically end up being associated with the entire content (e.g., the entire song or movie), and it is difficult for the user to easily identify a particular portion of the content regarding which he or she desires to provide a comment.